The present invention relates to a computer system and a management method that manages access to a plurality of types of data necessary for monitoring a system.
Virtualization technologies have become increasingly in wide use for networks, and it has become increasingly complex to monitor networks. Thus, in a network monitoring system, there is a need to have various types of detailed data in order to perform a network monitoring process and a fault analysis process. More specifically, there is a need to have data aggregated in real time and history data.
Thus, in a network monitoring system, various types of data are stored in a data store. The user can obtain data from the data store according to the monitoring process.
A technique such as the one disclosed in JP H8-83206 A, for example, is one known method for obtaining various types of data. JP H8-83206 A discloses a configuration of being “provided with: an inquiry issuing unit 11a that issues an inquiry using a database language from a client computer 10-1; a DBMS server group 23 that manages a plurality of different types of databases using a server computer 13; a non-DBMS server group 24 that manages a plurality of different types of data; and a multimedia database access unit 14 that converts the inquiry from the inquiry issuing unit 11a to a database language unique to the corresponding DBMS or converts the inquiry to a unique access method, issues an access request to the DBMS server group 23 or the non-DBMS server group 24, and returns the access results to the client computer 10-1, a multimedia database 15 constituted of a plurality of different types of DBMSs and non-DBMSs being accessed in a standard manner by a database language.” In this manner, it is possible to access multimedia data including a plurality of types of databases according to one standard from an application on a client computer.